


Flirt with Knives

by clearbluewater



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Courtship, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli fight over which of them is to be the bride on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt with Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> So this was really hard to write. I cannot write either fight scenes or sex scenes, so writing a fic purely comprised of both was...inadvisable. I was also in a really weird emotional space when I wrote and edited it, so I have no idea if this is any good or not. 
> 
> Based off a prompt from you-comfort-me on tumblr here: http://you-comfort-me.tumblr.com/post/67356425557/you-comfort-me-bel-eriand-who-do-you-guys
> 
> Also, I have zero creativity right now, so feel free to give me some prompts ~~please I’m begging you~~ over on inderpendentwoman.tumblr.com!

            “Hurry up, Legolas! I’m not going to wait for you all day,” Gimli called to the elf.

 

Legolas walked into the arena, but it was not the walk of an elf determined to do battle. It was the way he walked when he wanted to catch Gimli’s attention. It was often coupled with a glance over his shoulder to see if Gimli was appreciating the view, a flirtatious smile on his lips. However, that particular trick would not work on Gimli today. Mainly because he was in front of Legolas and was denied the admittedly lovely view of his arse, but also because he was determined to win their courting bout.

 

            “Must we do this now?” Legolas asked. He stopped a few feet away from Gimli, just out of the range of his axe. His smile changed from flirtatious to naughty, the smile he gave Gimli before he slips under the table and gives Gimli such fantastic head that it’s all he can do to remain conscious, much less pretend that nothing is happening. Just his smile spreads heat through Gimli’s loins.

 

            “That little trick won’t work on me, Legolas. I am determined to claim you as my bride,” Gimli growled.

 

            Legolas sighed. “And I still want you to be my bride,” he said, rising up to Gimli’s challenge by unsheathing his two knives in a motion so fast that Gimli’s eyes could hardly follow it.

 

            “I would have you dripping with jewels as we stood before Mahal’s anvil, ready to forge a new life together.”

 

            “And I would have you in the sun in the Greenwood, flowers in your hair and in the emerald robes of a prince’s beloved.”

 

            “Then let’s settle this,” Gimli said, getting into his fighting stance.

 

            “Does it have to be now?” Legolas asked, his nose wrinkling slightly in a way that Gimli did not find adorable in the least. Nope.

 

            “When would it be more convenient for you, then? I don’t have forever, you know.” Gimli knew that those were the wrong words as soon as they left his mouth. He would rather fall on his axe than to have caused the pain that flitted across Legolas’s face at the mention of Gimli’s mortality, but suicide would be…a little counterproductive in this case.

 

            “No, you don’t. Let us begin,” Legolas said, and there was still a tinge of sadness to his voice.

 

            Gimli’s guilt prompted him to say, “We don’t have to do it. Not right now.”

 

            That teased a smile from Legolas. “And you speak of the fickleness of elves! We should decide sooner rather than later so preparations can be made for the wedding.”

 

            Gimli reluctantly agreed to the logic of that. It would take him a while to make Legolas’s wedding jewels, and whatever the customs were among Legolas’s people, doubtless they required some lengthy preparation as well.

 

 Legolas shifted his stance, Gimli did the same, and the fight began. Almost instantly Legolas was upon Gimli, using his speed to his advantage. Gimli had anticipated that, though, so he was able to block all of the knife slashes that came upon him as quick as thought and push Legolas back.

 

            “You should have let me braid your hair before we started,” Gimli said when he saw how his beloved’s hair was already disheveled.

 

            “You should have fucked me before we started,” Legolas countered, making another attempt with his knife that Gimli blocked by changing the angle of his weapon. Already they were slipping into the comfortable and familiar grooves of their combative brand of flirtation.

 

            “What, and have you too sated to lift those pretty knives of yours? You’re a lazy little thing after you’ve been fucked.” Gimli made an advance of his own, but Legolas dodged all of the blows, ending in a particularly showy spin.

 

            “You can’t even move after I’ve had you,” Legolas said. He brought one knife up at first, and when Gimli blocked it, he went in with the other knife. It took some quick maneuvering, but Gimli dodged it.

 

            When they broke apart, Gimli growled. “Are you actually fighting or are you just flirting with your knives?”

 

            Suddenly Legolas was behind him, their backs pressed together. He could feel the fall of Legolas’s hair on him. “Who says I can’t do both?” he whispered into Gimli’s ear.

 

            Gimli shot his axe out to prevent Legolas from moving beside him, but Legolas’s arms wrapped around him instead, careful to not let his knives harm Gimli.

 

            “Mmm,” Legolas said as he buried his face in Gimli’s hair. Gimli elbowed him. Legolas kissed his ear. Gimli raised his axe above his head and spun around so he was facing Legolas. Legolas kissed him, and while Gimli accepted his kiss, he also brought the handle of his axe to the back of Legolas’s neck.

 

            “I think I’m winning in this position,” Legolas said with a smirk. It didn’t have the usual effect, though, because of the awkward way he was bent over Gimli.

 

            Gimli kicked him in the shins and when Legolas’s neck slipped under the handle of Gimli’s axe, he used it to push Legolas back. Legolas stumbled, but regained his balance quickly.

 

            “Stop flirting and fight me if you are serious about making me your bride. Otherwise I shall knock you into the dust and start forging your wedding jewelry.” Gimli growled.

 

            “Very well then,” Legolas said. His eyes lost their flirtatious glint and took on the glint that Gimli was familiar with from their many battles. So he was finally getting serious about this. Gimli adjusted the grip on his axe and charged.

 

            Legolas was faster and with better reflexes than he, but Gimli was stronger with better stamina. Knives weren’t Legolas’s main weapon, while Gimli’s axe was. They were about evenly matched, strong where the other was weak. What might decide this fight is the fact that Gimli’s axe had more range than Legolas’s knives. Legolas could have already won the bout, but he chose to spend his opportunity flirting instead.  He would not do that next time, so Gimli needed to make sure that there was no next time.

 

            They disengaged with neither on the advantage. “So you finally decided to start fighting, eh? Good,” Gimli said as they circled each other. Even though Legolas was no longer flirting with him, Gimli couldn’t help but appreciate the way his long legs were taking elegant strides as they circled each other. While Gimli liked it when Legolas was teasing and flirtatious, he thought he might like it better when Legolas was dangerous. Though his movements were not engineered to arouse Gimli, they did nevertheless, and had even while they had despised each other.

 

            It was Legolas’s turn to go on the offensive, and it was much more brutal than his previous attacks. It kept Gimli on his toes to block all of his attacks. Legolas pressed him harder than he had before, so Gimli sidestepped to get out of range and launched an attack of his own. Legolas couldn’t avoid this one gracefully, and Gimli was amused to see his elf make an undignified leap to avoid Gimli’s axe. He did not pause to savor the scene, though, and quickly pressed his advantage. For a moment he thought that he had Legolas, but he regained his equilibrium and disengaged.

 

            “I almost have you, Legolas!” Gimli cried. “What can you do now?”

 

            “I suppose I could distract you with my beauty,” Legolas said, tossing his hair in an affected manner that Gimli had seen some females do.

 

            Gimli laughed. “You’ll have to do better than that, I’m afraid,” he said.

 

            Too late Gimli saw the rash glint in his lover’s eyes that preceded Legolas doing things like attacking an oliphaunt. “How about this? Legolas said, and brought one of his knives down his torso. Gimli felt icy horror flood his veins and let out an aborted shout, but when the cut cloth of Legolas’s tunic opened up to reveal his bare chest Gimli realized what had happened.

 

            “You fool! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

            Legolas gave him a mischievous smile. “I apologize,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

 

            “That’s not fair at all,” Gimli complained as Legolas’s bare chest teased him.

 

            “All is fair in love and war.” And Legolas took advantage of the truth of his saying by attacking Gimli while he was off guard.

 

            It was awful, getting to watch the muscles of Legolas’s chest move. Awfully distracting. Legolas was well aware of it, if the smile he was giving Gimli was any indication. Gimli growled and got himself together to fend off Legolas’s attacks.

 

            “Oh, am I distracting you?” Legolas said, his voice perfectly innocent.

 

            “Hardly,” Gimli growled. “You’ve only made me more determined to have you flat on your back right now and on our wedding day.”

 

            “Promises, promises,” Legolas said as he renewed his attack on Gimli.

 

            “Have you ever known me to leave a promise unfulfilled?” Gimli asked, his voice dark and rough like it often was during sex. Legolas reacted instantly with a shiver, his eyes half lidded in remembered pleasure, and shook his head.

 

            The sight of Legolas, chest bare except for the tatters of his tunic, eyes half lidded and a blush creeping into his face, woke something inside Gimli that demanded to be satisfied. With inspiration born of desperation, Gimli feinted with his axe, and when Legolas was shifting his balance to dodge, Gimli hooked the handle of his axe behind Legolas’s calves and brought Legolas tumbling backwards. Gimli had a foot on either side of Legolas’s chest and his axe at Legolas’s throat. It took a few seconds for Legolas to process the situation, and Gimli knew the exact moment he had, because his eyes darkened his breathing grew ragged. His gaze shifted from the axe at his throat to Gimli’s face.

 

            “You are my bride,” Gimli rumbled.

 

            “Your bride,” Legolas agreed, a soft smile on his lips. Lust warred with tenderness in his face.

 

            Gimli tossed his axe to the side and got on top of Legolas to kiss him. Legolas’s knives fell to the ground and he wrapped his arms around Gimli. Their kiss was hot and desperate and when Gimli broke off Legolas whined and chased his lips.

 

            “Well, time to start on your wedding jewelry,” Gimli said, feigning nonchalance as he got up from Legolas.

 

            “Gimli, if you don’t get back here I am going to _stab_ you!” Legolas said, wrapping his long legs around Gimli, effectively trapping him.

           

            “Stab me with what? This?” Gimli asked, stroking Legolas’s cock through his trousers. “I do believe that I have earned the right to stab you, my dear.”

 

            “You have,” Legolas agreed in between gasps as Gimli kept on rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants.

 

            “And I believe I’ll exercise that right,” Gimli said, gesturing for Legolas to raise his hips so he could slide his trousers down. Legolas complied and soon his cock sprang free, flushed and leaking as if Gimli had been teasing him for far longer. Surely their battle must have been uncomfortable for Legolas. That thought made Gimli smirk and give Legolas’s cock a few languorous pumps so he could relish the way Legolas gasped and squirmed.

 

            Legolas sat up partially to grab Gimli’s hand and direct it to his hole.

 

            “Aren’t you impatient,” Gimli said, but acquiesced. He put one finger in, but discovered that Legolas was already slick and stretched. He looked up at Legolas in surprise. Legolas huffed.

“I _told_ you, you should have fucked me before we started. I spent an hour getting ready to seduce you and you dragged me out to the arena and made me fight.” A pout was creeping into his tone. Gimli threw back his head and laughed. Legolas scowled at him, so Gimli apologized.

           

            “I am sorry my love. You should have told me.”

 

            “I tried!”

 

            “I’m sorry,” Gimli repeated.

 

            “Make it up to me,” Legolas demanded, moving so that Gimli’s finger shifted deeper within him.

 

            “As you wish, my demanding little prince,” Gimli said. He put Legolas’s calves on his shoulders and freed his own cock. Without preamble, he thrusted into Legolas, trusting that he had made himself slick and stretched enough that it would not harm him. He must have, because Legolas’s groan was nothing but relief and pleasure. He hooked his ankles behind Gimli’s head, trying to get him in as deep as possible.

 

            “Better, my love?”

 

            “It will be once you start moving,” Legolas said.

 

            “Will you be this demanding on our wedding night?”

 

            “Even more so,” Legolas promised, but the effect was ruined because Gimli started thrusting in the middle of the sentence and Legolas moaned.

 

            “I’m looking forward to it, then.”

 

            They stopped talking now as pleasure took them. Legolas was usually quite vocal during sex, but vocal was a bit of an understatement right now. It was a good thing that no one watched courting bouts, but that was because they tended to be resolved in the same manner that Legolas and Gimli were resolving it. Gimli moved one hand from where it was gripping Legolas’s hips and smoothed it over Legolas’s stomach, a soft reminder to unclench and breathe. Legolas took his advice, smiling softly up at Gimli. They shared a moment of tenderness and love in between hard thrusts that struck Legolas just right. Gimli leaned down to kiss Legolas and Legolas surged up halfway to meet him. Legolas broke off early to pant and Gimli pressed one last kiss to Legolas’s lips before the long fingers that Gimli had seen so often wrapped around Legolas’s bow were now wrapped around his cock.

 

            “I’m close,” Legolas breathed.

 

            “Come for me,” Gimli said, giving Legolas an especially hard thrust where Legolas needed it. Legolas gasped and his eyes fluttered shut. Legolas tensed when he came, shouted something in Elvish that Gimli didn’t catch. The sudden clenching of Legolas’s inner muscles brought him over the edge as well. Gimli groaned Legolas’s name, while Legolas murmured something that sounded encouraging in Elvish.

 

            Legolas gave a satisfied sigh and tried to pull Gimli down on top of him. Gimli resisted, however, because even if he was smaller than Legolas he was heavy, and laid beside his betrothed instead. Legolas huffed and curled into Gimli, trying to mold his body to fit his shorter lover. Legolas ended up with his head pressed into the juncture where Gimli’s neck and shoulder met, one hand thrown over Gimli’s chest and the other hand in Gimli’s hair, his legs twined with Gimli’s in a way that would take some maneuvering to undo. Gimli shifted with Legolas to make sure he would be comfortable in whatever crazy position the elf wanted because he knew that he wasn’t going to get Legolas up any time soon.

 

            When Legolas was finally settled, Gimli started stroking Legolas’s hair and started imaging the wedding jewelry he would make for his love. Diamonds and emeralds set in white gold…


End file.
